


Earball Essence

by Vforthesoul



Series: Reunited Manlove [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Shampoo - Freeform, and the reasons why to use it, juice is looking at you chibby, manlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vforthesoul/pseuds/Vforthesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to Reunited. The scene of why what Chibs' hair smells like mattered in their reunion. Snarky Juice and Chibs. Cute flirting banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earball Essence

Juice sat on his bike and put his phone to his ear as it rang for the other line to pick up. He wasn’t sure Chibs even would be able to pick up since he was on club business with Jax and Happy. 

“Yah?” was all the voice on the other end said as a greeting. Juice was used to it. If the brothers knew he was talking to Juice, they’d pry in and ask about whatever Juice’s job had been for the day, give a new order, then tell Chibs it was time to go. By other brothers, he mostly meant Jax. 

“Yeah, you need anything from the market? ‘Bout to head in now, out of beer and eggs and stuff.” Juice tried to keep both their fridges stocked with easy-low-maintenance food and beer. He went shopping every other week or so for the food and beer and after getting grumbled at by Chibs for not getting something they had finished he learned to just call and ask, even if Chibs was on club business. 

“Some washins fer me ‘air, lad. Shampoo’ and conditioner, aye? Been out for a few days now.” 

“Well you can’t blame me for that one,” Juice retorted with a soft chuckle as he got off his bike. Something he never remembered to do was just bring the damn van to the store. It would make having groceries a lot easier and provide more freedom of what to buy, and how much. 

“See you, lad,” Chibs dismissed but not without giving a smile to his phone. Even though Juice couldn’t see it, it had been there. A chuckle would have been out of context and awkward at the business he was doing now for the club. 

***

Juice was asleep on his couch later that night, around 12:30am, when Chibs let himself in. He led himself to the other’s shower to wash the blood and dirty deeds from the day off. He tried not to think about it as he washed his hair with the yellow shampoo, then conditioned, and began washing his body. He didn’t pay mind to whatever type of hair wash it was, and just did his business before getting out, drying off, and dressing in a pair of sweats he left at Juice’s. 

Chibs was too beat for a beer, or even anything to eat, and knew he just wanted to have Juice’s body heat warming his own. He went over to the couch where Juice was sleeping and laid himself down on top of the lad. Chibs rest his head against Juice’s chest for a while before beginning to place kisses along the exposed skin on his neck then to his lips. 

“Let’s go to bed, Juicey boy. Th’ couch ain’t comfy,” his beard tickled against the younger man’s neck as he continued to kiss over the skin. If he wasn’t careful he was going to get a very tired and very horny Juice waking up. 

“Why do you smell like a woman?” Juice’s voice was covered with sleep. His tone wasn’t accusing at all, but more of a surprised and dumbfounded question. Why did Chibs smell like a woman? Even after taking a shower any smells of the day would have been washed off leaving no evidence. 

“I what?” Chibs lifted himself on his forearms and looked down to a grinning Juice who reached his hands up to run his fingers through Chib’s damp hair and brought his head down, meeting it halfway, and inhaled deeply. 

“You smell like a chick,” he laughed, his fingers still in the man’s hair, “I like it, though. Made your hair softer and you overall smell better than you usually do.” 

Chibs responded by pressing his knee against the other’s groin, causing Juice to grunt and shove Chibs’ shoulders. “Then why the fuck did you buy me girlie smellin’ hair wash? It was yellow, thought nothin’ of it.”

“It’s fucking shampoo and conditioner, Chibs. Not ‘hair wash’. It’s not like washing a car; you’re washing your hair. It was cheapest at the store and you didn’t specify, man. I don’t know what kind of shit you use. You smell nice… it’s not overpowering.I I think I’d be the only one to smell it. Should fade by the morning. No one will know you washed your hair with flowers” Juice laughed again and shook his head then brought his hands from Chibs’ hair to trace his thumbs over the man’s facial scars. Chibs always leaned into the touch whenever Juice did that. It was a way to make Chibs relax from whatever the day had played out before him. 

“I just use body wash, laddie. Ain’t it the same damn thing? Wash is wash. I scrub with it, rinse, then smoothe it through my hair like the ladies with long hair do.”

“No! It’s not the same fucking thing! Body wash washes your body, Chibs. Shampoo scrubs out the shit your hair collected and conditioner smoothes it out or some shit." Juice gave an out loud laugh, "What? Man! You thought women just used the same product to scrub and make soft? You're crazy, man," Juice was still laughing and shook his head. Really? Body wash first, now Chibs scrubbed with body wash then smoothed it through his hair? Adorable. "Your hair is gonna look so much nicer, feel so much softer now that you’ll use shampoo and conditioner, you asshole. Can’t believe it. You have long hair for how long and been using fuckin’ body wash in it all this time?” 

“I’m not a fuckin’ chick, boy. Gets the job done, what am I s’posed to care for? Look fine either way,” Chibs furrowed his brows some down at Juice who just rolled his eyes in response. 

“Whatever, man. Use it and after you finish the bottles if you don’t like how much more handsome it makes you look, go back to your all in one wash there.”

“Aye, it’s a deal, then.” 

Juice nodded as if to finalize the conversation and the deal. 

“How do ya’ know all ‘bout this shampooin’ shite, Juicey? You don’t have no hair. You been hidin’ from me that you’ve been a dick sucker for longer than we hooked up?” Chibs had a playful smile spread across his face, challenging even. 

Juice huffed, “Chibs,” he warned and narrowed his eyes, “I wasn’t born bald, man. Well, I was, but I had hair at one point. My mom always made me do that shit. Just because you think that dirty greasy biker man is sexy all the time, hygiene is sexy too, man. Not that you’re a dir- Ohhhh,” Juice was cut off by Chibs rubbing the knee he had pressed against Juice a little while earlier against his crotch. 

“No need ta get defensive, lad,” Chibs whispered before finally kissing Juice’s parted lips. He missed them all day, talking or quiet Chibs loved Juice’s lips. He found it stupidly adorable when Juice had his game face on during club business. His wide smile lips went into this tiny bundle of seriousness and his eyebrows creased the center. It was only adorable because Chibs didn’t think Juice usually knew why he needed to seem intimidating, but just did it by the tone of Jax’s, or one of the other member’s, voice. 

Chibs broke the kiss only to have his lips barely brushing against Juice’s, “Let’s go to bed, Juicey boy. Had a long day and I wanna sleep with you there next ta’ me.” Chibs usually didn’t request to just sleep together in a bed. It generally always happened but after sex, or naturally they got into bed and passed out before they could do anything and their bodies react to one another. Tonight, though, Juice was on the couch and had looked pretty comfortable before he disturbed him. And, Chibs had a rough day with the club, so he needed comfort from his favorite friend and couldn’t deny himself being honest and just asking. Not tonight. 

***

The next morning while Juice was in the kitchen cooking up some scrambled eggs with bits of ham, Chibs walked into the kitchen fully clothed holding up the bottle of shampoo. 

“Da’ fuck is this shite, Juice? ‘Earball escence’ What the fuck? You saw this to have been the least expensive and thought ‘Oh, sure, a shampoo with the name Earball Essence is totally good to buy my badass killer biker lover?” 

“Earball, Chibs? Herbal. Like herbs. Like the herbs you put in sauce and shit.”

“That’s what I fuckin’ said,” Chibs grumbled before leaving to return the shampoo to the shower then go back to the kitchen. He wouldn’t put up a further fight about the name and type of the shampoo, Juice seemed to like the way it smelled on Chibs. And if Chibs was going to be honest, which he usually was to himself in his consciousness anyway, he liked the way it made his hair feel and look. 

***

Getting compliments on his hair from brothers and Gemma definitely helped Juice’s argument. 

Juice pulling Chibs’ hair more often in bed because it was softer and less greasy was also something that helped Juice’s argument. 

So, of course he continued to use and smell like Herbal Essence. He hadn’t made any effort in trying to correctly pronounce it according to the United States’ accents, but he still bought and used it. Even after all this time. It was sort of fucked up the way he used it after he had accepted that Juice was probably being eaten by buzzards or sold for body parts by meth head junkies, but it reminded him of the man he had fallen so far in love with and reminded him of his own mistakes for just letting him go so seemingly easily. 

But now, now he didn’t have to live with so much of that regret now that Juice was alive and well owning a two car garage gas station three hours from Charming.


End file.
